A method for authenticating WLAN subscribers in a mobile radio network is described in the journal “Funkschau”, issued September 2002, pages 14-15, namely authentication via a NAI (Network Access Identifier) and optionally via a SIM card, and authentication using the IPv6 (Internet Protocol Version 6) and a so-called SIM-6 mechanism. In general, authentication of a wireless LAN subscriber is effected via an HTTP protocol.
WO 00/76249 A1 describes a method of authorizing an Internet protocol-enabled mobile device to access the Internet via a wireless LAN (WLAN), GSM or UMTS network, whereby the transmission of an IP access request is initiated from the mobile device to an IP router via the access network. In response to receipt of the access request at the IP router, an IP address routing prefix is sent from the IP router to the mobile device. The IP router then only forwards IP packets to the mobile device if it has first received an authorization message from a control point. The control point monitors the payment (electronic cash) from the mobile device for use of the Internet.
US 2002/0062379 A1 describes the setting up of a multimedia session involving a mobile device with a session packet access bearer, which is established between the mobile device and an access point to a packet data network via a radio access network. The access point is connected to a multimedia system that supports multimedia session services. Using the session packet access bearer, a multimedia session that includes a plurality of media data streams is initiated in a mobile device. Media packet access bearers are established between the mobile device and the access point.